


De todas as coisas que poderiam ter acontecido

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Não aquela que você perdeu [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam morreu em P3X-666.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De todas as coisas que poderiam ter acontecido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of all things that could have happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682137) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), para o desafio #069 - reversal (reversão).

Sam morreu. Simples assim. Por causa de uma rajada de cajado, de todas as coisas que poderiam ter acontecido, depois dela ter enfrentado Jaffa incontáveis vezes ao longo dos anos. Sam morreu, a alguns metros de onde Janet estava, enquanto lhe dava cobertura. Era impossível aceitar isso. Ela nem tinha visto isso acontecer, estava ocupada demais estabilizando Wells para se importar com o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

Assim que Janet percebeu o que estava acontecendo, ela fez tudo o que podia para tentar ajudar Sam, mas era tarde demais, ela sabia que era tarde demais desde que a viu. Ao menos Sam não teve que ficar lá estirada, morrendo, sem saber se seu time sobreviveria ou não, se sua missão de resgate teria sucesso ou não. O que Janet suspeitou ao ver o ferimento, e foi depois confirmado pela autópsia, era que a morte tinha sido instantânea.

Ela estava furiosa quando eles voltaram, furiosa consigo mesma por ter falhado em salvar Sam, frustrada com sua própria impotência. Mais tarde, ela ficaria envergonhada com o modo como agiu, socando o diretor do documentário, atirando a câmera na parede e quebrando-a, gritando com ele, descontando nele porque era um alvo fácil. Não era o seu comum agir assim, e ironicamente, a primeira pessoa que lhe perguntaria como estava teria sido Sam, se ela não estivesse deitada naquela mesa.

Realizar a autópsia na sua amiga, sua amante, foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que já teve que fazer. Ela não perdeu o controle durante o procedimento, apesar de ter sido por pouco. Ela podia se manter profissional, usar isso como uma máscara e uma armadura, porque era a única coisa que tinha para se impedir de perder o controle. Se ela fosse profissional, se fosse uma médica tentando determinar a causa da morte de uma de suas pacientes, e só isso, então não estava sofrendo com a morte da segunda pessoa mais importante da sua vida. Era assim tão simples, ou precisava ser, porque precisava seguir indo em frente.

Ela não sabia o que fazer a seguir. Entrar em contato com o irmã de Sam era uma prioridade, e ela sentia que era ela que deveria fazer isso, mas não podia explicar porque, e não era sua tarefa. Jack insistiria que ele deveria fazer isso, ela tinha certeza, ele era simplesmente aquele tipo de pessoa. Talvez fosse melhor assim, ela não seria capaz de manter suas emoções sob controle de outro modo, e falar com Cassandra já seria difícil o bastante.

Ela não podia nem começar a imaginar como contaria o que aconteceu para Cassandra. Cassandra não sabia sobre a relação delas, ou ao menos Janet achava que ela não sabia, porque elas nunca quiseram acrescentar a pressão de mais um segredo a alguém tão nova. Contudo, ela sempre tinha sido próxima de Sam, e Janet não tinha dúvida de que perdê-la afetaria Cassandra profundamente.

Janet nem queria ir para casa, como se por sair de lá ela estivesse tornando tudo isso real, e se livrando do profissionalismo ao qual se agarrava tão ferrenhamente. Ela precisava sair, é claro, e tinha que contar para Cassandra, ela merecia saber, mas ainda assim era difícil. Ela estacionou no meio do nada, no seu caminho para casa. Só foi para a beira da estrada e estacionou, com as suas luzes desligadas. Ela ficou lá sentada, sozinha no escuro. Em silêncio, a princípio, só respirando, mas então ela começou a chorar. Ela precisaria ser forte por Cassandra, então ela tinha que se livrar de toda a sua dor agora. Ela gostaria que Sam estivesse lá.


End file.
